1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective window and portal coverings for use during hurricanes and high windstorms and more particularly to a uniquely configured transparent or translucent polycarbonate storm shutter which affords enhanced strength and impact resistance during heavy rains and windstorm conditions, particularly during hurricanes.
2. Description of Related Art
Hurricanes, heavy windstorms and tornado activity can produce winds easily capable of heavy property destruction. Windows and door openings may easily be shattered or destroyed which then leads to more severe wind damage due to the wind entering into the building structure and producing great interior pressure gradients against inside window and door surfaces as well as uplifting of the roofing structure which will rapidly to total building destruction. Therefore, initially protecting damage to these windows and portals during such severe storms may mean the difference between saving the entire building and a total loss of such buildings.
One well known method or technique for preventing window and door damage is to temporarily barricade them over with plywood material. However, the plywood should be removed promptly after storm conditions subside because the interior of the building is left completely light-blocked. Moreover, plywood is extremely heavy and difficult to deal with and the deployment and removal typically becomes a major task best left to a contractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271 to DePaolo, et al. discloses a metal panel for door and window openings and Kostrzecha teaches a corrugated panel constructed from shatter-resistant and transparent plastic material in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,921.
A method for adhering a flexible sheet to a polycarbonate sheet is taught by Sofie, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,637. A storm panel formed of a film material in the form of two laminated sheets is taught by Motro in published U.S. Application 2003/0159372.
A penetration resistant window including a penetration layer sandwiched between transparent sheets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,550 to Dlubak. Lewkowitz discloses an impact resistant glass and plastic pane attached to a flexible plastic sheet in U.S. Pat. No. 6,71,245 and Madden teaches a light transmitting storm shutter of corrugated aluminum and clear polycarbonate panels in U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,642.
A segmented storm shutter is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,716 to Caplan and Shaver discloses a partially transparent storm shutter of polycarbonate plastic sheet material in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,168. Wade discloses plastic sheets have corrugated regions mounted on tracks in U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,622.
Reusable hurricane window film protection is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,054 to Pelton and Schoenberg discloses three-layered thermoplastic storm window film in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,124.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured polycarbonate storm shutter which is easily deployable due to the light weight nature of the transparent or translucent panels and which affords by the nature of the corrugation, enhanced resistance to storm, wind and blown object impact. The preferred embodiment of the invention also includes an additional protective film attached thereto for added strength and may further or alternately include a sputter coated transparent metal or ceramic surface which greatly reduces ultraviolet and solar energy conveyance when the shutters are left in place for longer periods than simply the time period of a single hurricane or storm.